


Hogwarts in 1969

by Natulcien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien





	

Episode 1 - The Meeting (Pilot)

 

İngiltere, yağmurlu bir eylül gününe uyanmıştı o sabah. Londra caddelerinde her renkten şemsiyeleriyle koşuşturan insanlar vardı, soğuk pencerenin önüne kurulmuş, nefesleriyle pencereleri buğulayıp, buğulara birşeyler karalayan minik kızlar ve oğlanlar. Ara sokaklardan birinde, bir çift, üstlerindeki bakışlara aldırmadan doyasıya öpüyorlardı birbirlerini. Belki de hayatta kalan tek dostu olan köpeğini gezdirmeye çıkmış bir teyze, köpeğinin kaldırıma bıraktığı dışkısını almak için eğilirken, yüzünde eski anılardan kalan bir gülümsemeyle izliyordu yağmura direnen gençleri.

Çatlak Kazanı'n ardındaki Diagon Yolu ise, düne oranla oldukça boş ve sessizdi bugün. Düne kadar yılın en iyi haftasını geçiren dükkanların bir çoğu kapatmış, dükkan sahipileri kendilerine yıllık izinlerini vermişti bile. Caddenin tek işlek köşesi, her zamanki gibi, gnomların vızır vızır koşuşturduğu Gringortss'tu.

King's Cross istasyonu, her zaman olduğundan biraz daha fazla ve farklı kalabalıktı bugün. İşlerine, ailelerine yetişmek için aceleyle koşturan muggleların gözüne çarpmıyordu belki, bir çocuğun duvarın içerisinde kaybolan 3 kız ve 1 oğlanın arkasından hasretle bakışı. Bir adam, ufak oğlanı kucağına alıp, saçlarını okşarken "Senin de sıran gelicek Regulus." demesini duymuyorlardı belki, ama kadın, inatla boş duvara el sallıyordu. 3. ve 4. peronlar arasındaki duvar bir boş, bir doluydu işte.

"Yürüsene be sersem."

Dumanlar çıkaran Hogwarts Eksperesini hayranlıkla izleyen çocuk, arkasındaki ondan yaşça baya büyük kızın onu sertçe kenara itirmesiyle sersemleyerek yere düştü. Siyah kıvırcık saçlı kız, çocuğun dağılan kitaplarının üzerine basarak trene binerken, James Potter, korkudan değil, sinirden titreyen elleriyle kitaplarını çantasına geri sokuşturmaya çalışıyordu. Ona çarpan kızın arkasından ilerleyen güruhtaki başka bir kız, yerde kalan son kitabı, Batilda Bagshot ~ Sihir Tarihi'ni alarak, çocuğun yanına eğildi.

"Al bakalım. Bu sonuncusu herhalde?"

James, ilk başta kendine çarpan kızla aynı grupta olduğunu düşündüğü, kitabını uzatan bu kızın ilgisi karşısında şaşırmış, 'evet' anlamında gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ağır çantasını bavulunun üzerine yerleştirimiş, minik bedeniyle zor da olsa eşyalarını iterek trenin girişinden çekildi.

"İsmin ne senin?"

Toparlanmasına yardım eden kız, onun peşinden trene girmişti. Az önce girişte ne olduğunu anlamayan bir öğrenci seli, trenin içine akın ederken, "James, James Potter." dedi sesini duyurmak için hafiften bağırarak, ufak çocuk.

"Ben de Andromeda Black. Memnun oldum James, 1. sınıfsın değil mi?"

"Evet."

"Ah ne tesadüf! Kuzenim Sirius'ta öyle." Andromeda, kenara çekilerek, arkasında saklanan ufak çocuğu sırtından iteledi. "Eh tanıştığınıza göre artık arkadaş olmanızda bir sakınca yok sanırım, ne dersiniz?"

Trenin dar koridorunda, üzerinde boz bir baykuş kafesinde çığlıklar atarken, bavulunu itti. Arkasına dönüp, kuzeni ile yeni arkadaşı sessizlikle beraber baş başa kalmışlarken, "Acele edip kendinize bir kompartıman bulsanız iyi edersiniz!" diye seslendi. Başka bir vagona geçerek, ne yapacaklarını bilmez halde bilmez halde dikilen iki çocuğun bakışları arasında kayboldu.

Bellatrix Black, bavulunu onun için taşıma görevini, -pardon, 'onurunu'- 3. sınıftan iki velede devretmişti. Hızlı adımlarla, trenin en arkadaki vagonuna ilerlerken, henüz Bellatrix'in şöhretini duymamış, önüne çıkmaya cüret eden bir kaç 1. ve 2. sınıfı daha hırpaladı. Siyahi kıvırcık saçlı kızın çatık kaşlı yüzüyle karşılaşan daha zeki ve yaşça büyük öğrenciler ise, hışmına uğramamak için aceleyle yoldan çekildiler.

Bu iyi bir şeydi, bir sene uzak olmasına rağmen demek Hogwarts hala onu unutmamıştı.

En sondaki vagonun en arkasındaki kompartımanın kapısını açıp, içeri girdi. Boş koltuklardan en yakındakine kendini atarken hızla üzerindeki kalın, siyah cüppeden kurtuldu. Bu şeyden nefret ediyordu, bu trenden, bu okuldan nefret ediyordu. Şu an, Lord'unun yanına olması gerekirdi. Onunla beraber bu hikat garibelerini nasıl dize getireceklerini planlıyor olmalıydı. Ah ama hayır, annesinin 'Okulunu bitirmelisin Bella.' demesi, babasının onu bu tımarhaneye 1 yıl daha tıkmasına yetmişti. Onlar bile bilmiyor, anlamıyorlardı. 4-5 sene içerisinde, bu lanet okulun iki taşı bile üst üste duramayacaktı.

Yağmurda ıslanan, dolgun, kıvırcık saçlarını sallayarak kurumalarına yardım etmeye çalışırken, kompartımanın kapısının açılmasıyla, Lucius Malfoy kapıda belirdi. Kendini beğenmiş bir gülümseme ile yüzüne sıçrayan bir kaç damla suyu temizlerken, gerçi çekilip, Narcissa'nın geçmesi için izin verdi. Arkalarından gelen 2 küçük, Narcissa'nın içeri girmesinin ardından bavullarını bırakıp ortadan kaybolurken, kompartımanın kapısını kapayıp, kıvırcık saçlı kadının karşısına geçti. Eğilerek, Bellatrix'in isteksizce uzattığı elini kibarca dudaklarına götürüp, Narcissa'nın yanına oturdu.

"Nasılsın Bella? Görüşmeyeli uzun zaman oldu."

"Her zamanki gibi ışık saçıyorum Lucius." dedi, adamın pohpohlamalarına aldırmadan, aklını okuyormuşçasına adamın dilinin ucundaki cümleyi söylerken. Bellatrix, Lucius'u sevdiğini söylemezdi. Bellatrix aslında pek kimseyi sevdiğini söyleyemezdi, bu yüzden Lucius hakkındaki hisleri kötü olmadığı sürece bu iyiye işaretti. Lucius, iki yüzlüydü ve yalancının önde gidenlerindendi. Bu özellikleri göz ardı edilebilse de tırsak bir yapısı vardı ve bazen kız kardeşinin bir korkakla beraber olduğu gerçeği kanına dokunuyordu.

Tren yavaşça hareket etmeye başlarken, karşısında öpüşüp koklaşmaktan çekinmeyen aşk böceklerini süzdü. Lucius safkan ve köklü Malfoy ailesinin tek varisiydi. Narcissa'nın Lucius'u sevdiğini biliyordu. Lucius'ta Narcissa'yı sevdiğini iddia ediyordu. Bellatrix uzun bir süre adamı şahsen takip etmiş, daha sonra peşine birilerini takmış sonuç olarak elinde Narcissa'yı üzecek veya ailesinin gruruna dokunacak bir şey bulamayınca vazgeçmişti. Bellatrix, Andromeda'nın 5 karış havadaki aklının aksine, Narcissa'yı, Lucius Malfoy'la mutlu görmekten memnundu.

Yine de, kıkırdaşıp duran sevgi kelebeklerini izlemekten midesinin bulanmasını engelleyememiş bir şekilde, sırt çantasına uzandı. Biraz karıştırmanın ardından aradığı kitabı -Monochrome- bularak pencereyi hafifçe araladı ve okumaya, en azından okur gibi gözükmeye başladı. Herhangi biriyle sohbet etme, 'Ah seni özlemişim.' yeniden kaynaşma havasında değildi. İzinin olduğu yer kaşınıyordu. Bütün bir yaz boyunca, varlığını hiçbir şekilde hissetmediği iz, neden şimdi, şuanda 'Dokun bana!' diye bağırmak zorundaydı ki?

Bir an sonra kompartımanın kapısı aralandı ve içeri Lestrange kardeşler başta olmak üzere kalabalık bir güruh girdi. Bellatrix, herkes ile teker teker selamlaşıp, muhabbet etmek yerine, sade bir "Merhaba." ile geçiştirdi insanları. Kızın, bu sert tavrından, yatağının ters tarafından kalkmış olduğunu çıkaran arkadaşları, Bellatrix'in patlamaya hazır bir bomba gibi bekleyen varlığının bulunduğu yerde gürültülü bir sohbete başlamak istemediklerinden olsa gerek, çok durmadılar. Çıkarken, 3'lüyü yan kompartımana davet ettiler. Bellatrix'in cevap vermeye bile tenezzül etmeyen çehresini endişeyle süzen Narcissa'ya, "Siz gidin, ben kitap okuyacağım." diye karşılık verdi.

Lucius ve Narcissa, kompartımandan ayrılırken, hissettiği bir rahatlamayla kitabını bir yana bırakıp, ayaklarını karşı koltuğa uzattı. Biraz bekleyip, kimsenin gelmeyeceğinden emin olduğunda, asasını çıkarak kapıyı kilitleyip, pencerelerin perdelerini çekti. Gömleğinin kolunu sıyırırken, içini kaplayan heyecandan başı dönüyordu. Gözlerini kapatıp, asasını, izinin olduğu yere bastırdı.

_ 'Ah, geldi işte.' _

_ Yavaş adımlarla, koridorda baygın yatan kıza doğru yaklaştım. Eğilerek, kızın, siyah, kıvırcık saçlarını okşadım hafifçe. Elimin silüeti, karmaşık buklelerinin arasında kayarken, Bellatrix, hafifçe kıpırdandı. Elimi saçlarından çekerek, doğrulmasında yardımcı oldum. Şaşkın gözlerle etrafı süzmesi hoşuma giderken, nerede olduğumuzu fark ettiğinde yüzüne yayılan şaşkınlıkla, gülümsemem de yüzüme yayılmıştı. _

_ Tamamen kendine geldiğinde, benim onu süzmekte olduğumu fark edip, "Lordum." diyerek diz çöktü. Sesi uzaktan geliyor, boş koridorda yankılanarak ilerliyordu. Elimi çenesine dayayarak, eğidiği yüzünü kaldırdım. Buğulu gözlerinden aklında bir çok soru olduğunu okuyabiliyordum. Omuzlarından kavrayarak ayağa kaldırdım. _

" _ Geç kaldın Bellatrix. Oyalanıcak zamanım yok." dedim sertçe. Sesimden ürken kız, tekrardan başını eğimişti, ancak bu sefer, bakışları benim üzerimdeydi. "Özür dilerim lordum. Ancak yalnız kalabildim." _

" _ Senin kimsenin görmediğinden emin misin?" _

" _ Evet lordum." _

" _ İyi, iyi..." _

_ Yavaşça koridorda ilerlemeye başladım. Arkamdan gelen ayak seslerini duyabiliyor, burada, yanımda olmasa bile, bedeninin sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordum. Biz ilerledikçe, koridoru kaplayan sis yavaşça dağılıyor, ancak hiçbir zaman kaybolmuyordu. Ucunda bir ışık demeti görünen tünel misali, ancak o ışığa hiç yaklaşamadan. Ne bir dönemeç çıkıyordu karşımıza, ne bir kapı. Sadece, belli aralıklarla görünen tek bir resim vardı, kazanlarında bir kralı kaynatmakta olan 3 cadının resmi. _

" _ Nerede olduğumuzu biliyor musun Bellatrix? Buraya nasıl geldiğini hatırlıyor musun?" _

" _ Burayı nasıl unutabilirim lordum... Burası, ilk karşılaştığımız yer." _

" _ Yanlış." Başımı onaylamazca sağa sola salladım. Arkama bakmadan, amaçsızca yürümeye devam ediyordum. "Burası benim zihnim, bir kısmı tabii sadece. Burası, Hogwarts'ta ilk karşılaştığımız yerin bir yansıması sadece." _

_ Aniden durarak arkama döndüm. Beklenmedik hareketim karşısında afallayan Bellatrix, neredeyse bana çarpıyordu. 1-2 adım geriye çekilirken, sessiz bir özür mırıldandı. Önemli değil anlamında elimi salladım. Sertliğimi kayıp mı ediyordum yoksa? Hafifçe öksürdüm. _

" _ Bu sene Hogwarts'taki varlığın çok büyük önem arz ediyor Bellatrix. Emrettiğim gibi, Rodolphus ile birliğimize genç müritler bulmalısınız. Acele etme. İnsanlara fikirlerimizi yavaşça aşıla. Seçici ol, sadece güvendiğin insanlara bizden bahset." _

_ Başıyla hafifçe onaylamasını izledim. Bakışlarındaki hayranlık ve saflığa anlam veremiyordum. 11 yaşındaki iken, onu koridorda bulduğumda, sızlanan ufaklığın çekingenliğine ve cesaretine sahipti. _

_ Okuldaki ikinci günüydü, Slytherin Ortak Salonu'na inen karanlık zindanlarda kaybolmuştu. Ve ben, reddedildiğim iş teklifinin ardından, belki de son kez Tom Marvolo Riddle olarak adım atıyor olacağım okulda bir tur atmak istemiştim. Karanlık koridordan gelen hıçkırıkları, hala kulağımda yankılanıyor. _

" _ Adın ne?" diye sorduğumda, bana şuankilerle aynı gözleriyle bakmıştı. "Bellatrix Black." demişti usulca. "Kayıp mı oldun?" diye sorduğumda, inatla reddetmişti yolunu bulmaktan aciz olduğunu. "Hayır!" demişti bağırarak. Sesinin yankısıyla ürkerek, oturduğu yere daha da bir sokulduğunu hatırlıyorum. _

" _ Ben kayboldum." demiştim, yalan söylemiştim, onun ufacık gururunu kırmamak için. Neden böyle yaptığıma, o an ne düşünüyor olduğuma dair bir fikrim yok. Bellatrix Black'in, hayata karşı asla yenilmeyecek mizacına neden göz yummuştum acaba? Neden "Peki." diyerek sırtımı dönüp gitmemiştim. Aksine, onun minik elini tutarak, onu çıkışa doğru yönlendirmiş, sonra da bana yardım ettiği için teşekkür ettmiştim? _

_ Artık, o gün ona yardım eden, yakışıklı prens değildim. Yaşlanmış, bir de yıllardır Karanlık Sanatlar ile uğraştığım vücudum yer yer deformasyona uğramaya başlamıştı. Ruhum ise, parçalanmış, bölünmüş ve saklanmıştı. Yine de, o, bana hala 11 yıl önceki hisleriyle bakabiliyordu. _

_ Onu incitmeyeceğini bilsem, ruhumun kalan parçalarından birini, bu kadının içine yerleştirirdim. _

_ Düşüncelerimin dağılmasıyla, koridor hafifçe sarsıldı. "Zamanımız doluyor." dedim. Tavanın ağır taşlarından biri yanı başımıza düşerken, beni korumak istercesine önüme geçmiş, karanlığa dönmüştü yüzünü. Kollarından tutarak kendime çevirdim. "Unutma Bellatrix, buradan Rodolphus'a bahsetme. Burayı ve burada olanları sadece sen bileceksin." Hayalimde giydiği, siyah dantelli elbisesinin kolunu sıyırdım hafifçe. Karanlık İşaret'i ışıldıyordu. "Önemli bir şey olduğunda, bana ulaşmak için asan ile İşaret'e dokun." Göğsünden, karanlığa doğru itirdim onu. Ben "Şimdi git." diye seslenirken, kolundaki işaretin çıkardığı ışık huzmesi içinde kayboldu. _

_ Tam üstümden kopan ağır bir kaya parçası, var olmayan silüetimin üzerine düştü. _

“Abla! Abla! Uyan!”

Bellatrix, elinin altındaki asasını çekerek doğruldu. Bir an nerede olduğunu kavrayamadı. Narcissa hala hala inatla kompartımanın kapısını yumrukluyordu. Gömleğinin kolunu hızla aşağı çeti. Kapının klidini asasının bir hareketiyle açarken, ifadesiz bir yüz takınmaya gayret etmişti.

“Abla iyi misin?” diyerek yanına gelmeye çalışan Narcissa'yı, “İyiyim iyiyim, kabus gördüm.” diyerek geçiştirdi.

Narcissa, içeri girip, “Yardım etmemi ister misin?” diye sordu, bir yandan da Bellatrix'in bavulunu indirmeye başlamıştı bile.

Bellatrix, kardeşine dönerek, onun ağır bavul altında kalmasına izin vermeden, gülümsedi. “Hayır hayır, gerek yok, siz gidin, geliyorum.” diyerek, nereye koyduğunu hatırlamadığı kitabını aramaya başladı. Narcissa, her ne kadar ikna olmamış gözükse de, ablasına karşı koymak istemediği için, “Yemekte görüşürüz.” diyerek, kapıyı arkasından kapatıp, kompartımandan ayrıldı.

Narcissa'nın gitmesiyle rahat bir nefes alan Bellatrix, nefes nefese koltuğa çöktü. Hala dönmekte olan başını elleri arasına alırken, bir yandan da, konuşmalarını, ne olduğunu tam olarak zihnine kazımaya çalışıyordu.

Kendine geldikten sonra, bavullarıyla beraber trenden inerken, önüne çıkan hiçbir öğrenciyi tekmelemedi. Kimseye bağırmadı, kızmadı, ters davranmadı. Hatta, tanıdığı bir kaç alt sınıftaki Slytherin öğrencilerine yol bile verdi. Bunların hepsini yaparken gülümemesi, onu az biraz bile olsa bilenlerin yüzünde bir şaşkınlık ifadesi oluşturuyordu.

Bellatrix Black, onu merakla süzen, arkasından konuşanları önemsemedi bu akşamlık. Çünkü hayatında önemsediği tek kişi için özel olduğunu hissetmişti. Tek bir sözüyle bile içinde dalga dalga yayılan bir sıcaklık hissetmesini sağlayan o kişi, ilk karşılaştıkları yeri hatırlıyordu. Zihnine girmesine izin vermişti. Bir sırları vardı! Daha önemli ne olabilirdi ki şuan?

Bellatrix, uzun bir aradan sonra Hogwarts'ın devasa silüetinin altında görünmez atların çektiği arabalara doğru ilerken, heyecanlı, yaşam dolu ve hepsinden de önemlisi, mutlu hissediyordu.

Episode 2 - The Choice

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Seçmen Şapka'nın sert sesi, Büyük Salon'da yankılanırken, son hecelere Gryffindor Masası'ndan gelen gürültülü bir alkış eşlik etti. Yüzünde, şaşkın bir ifade olan siyah saçlı çocuk, bakışlarını Sltyherin Masası'nın olduğu taraftan kaçırmaya özen göstererek, tahta tabureden kalktı. Elinde Seçmen Şapka olduğu halde McGonagall, olduğu yerde dona kalmış oğlanı, kaşları kalkık, yüzünde kendinden memnun bir gülümsemeyle sırtından hafifçe Gryffindor Masası'na doğru itekledi. Sirius Black, sarı kırmızı renklerle bezenmiş öğrenciler arasında kendine oturacak bir yer buldu.

Bellatrix Black'in elleri, çırpılmaya hazır, bir santim arayla kalakalmışlardı.  Yüzü, kar beyazından yavaş yavaş önce patlıcan moruna, ardından tekrardan beyaza ancak bu sefer bir sütun, bir hayalet misali ruhsuzluğa dönüşürken arkadaşları onu korkuyla izlediler. Yumrukların, kırmızıya boyadığı tırnakları avuçlarında iz bırakıncaya sıkarken, hiç kimse, hatta kardeşleri Narcissa ve Andromeda bile ona dokunmaya, tek bir ses dahi çıkarmaya cüret edemiyordu. Geçtiğimiz son sene içerisinde genç kıza ailesinden bile daha yakın olan Rodolphus ise, Bellatrix'in saçma bir şey yapma olasılığına karşı, elini asasına yaklaştırmıştı.

Sirius'un ardından gelen siyah, yağlı saçları gözlerinin önüne düşen bir çocuk, Seçmen Şapka'nın ‘Slytherin' diye kükremesiyle, oldukça az alkış aldığı masaya doğru ilerledi mutsuz bir şekilde. 4, 5, 6, ve 7. sınıflardan oluşan bir grubun yanından kendi iyiliği için uzak durarak, boş bulduğu bir sandalyeye kuruldu. Masadaki ölüm sessizliğine bir anlam veremezken, Profesör Dumbledore'un yarım ay şeklindeki tel gözlüklerinin üstünden kendini değil ancak, biraz ilerideki sessiz grubu izlediğini fark etti.

Ufacık boyları ve meraklı bakışlarıyla birazdan sevimlilikten ölebilecek olan birinci sınıflar teker teker ait oldukları masalara ilerlediler. Binalara yerleştirme töreni bittiğinde, McGonagall, Seçmen Şapka'yı bir yıl daha beklemek üzere her zaman durduğu yere kaldırmak için koltuğunun altına kıstırdı. Dumbledore, ondan beklenenden daha kısa bir konuşmayla, yeni Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma hocaları olan Profesör Miles von Karma'yı tanıttı. Bellatrix, bulunduğu yerde ilk o zaman kıpırdandı. Derisinde kıpkırmızı iz kalmış olan yumruklarını açtı ve yeni hedefine ilk hoşnutsuz bakışlarını gönderdi.

Kıvırcık saçları arasından sızan nefret dolu bakışlarını, normal hatta iyiye gelişme olarak düşünen arkadaşları ve aile üyeleri, önlerinde beliren ziyafete dalmak üzereyken Bellaterix'in tek bir kelime bile etmeden masadan kalkmasıyla ikinci bir panik havası yaşadılar. Andromeda, ablasının peşinden gitmek için ayaklanmıştı ki, Rodolphus elinin tek bir hareketiyle kıza oturmasını işaret etti. Sandalyesinden kalkarak, siyah cübbesi arkasında dalgalanan kızın peşinden koştu.

"Bella, bekle! Nereye gidiyorsun?"

Büyük Salon'dan  çıkan geniş koridordan dar bir sapağa sapıp, ayakkabısının sivri topukları taş merdivenlere her vurduğunda büyük bir gürültüyle yankılanarak duvarlarda asılı tabloların sakinleri bile titreten Bellatrix, birden bire koluna yapışan bir elle asasına davrandı.

"Sakın beni durdurmaya çalışma Rodolphus. Bu, aile içi bir mesele."

Rodolphus, Bellatrix'in gürgen ağacından yapılma sert asasını burnunun ucunda hissettiği anda ne kadar büyük bir hata yaptığını anlayarak derhal kızın kolunu bıraktı. Ellerini, herhangi bir müdahale isteği taşımadığınıi belli etmek için, biraz da korkudan elbette, havaya kaldırdı. "Hey, hey, sakin ol Bella. Sadece aklından neler geçtiğini merak ettim."

Bellatrix'in boğazından ‘arggh'a benzer bir hırıltı çıkarken, canının ne kadar yandığını umursamadan duvarı yumrukladı sertçe. Vücudunu tutuşturan öfke ateşinden olsa gerek, oldukça sıcaklamıştı. Hınçla üzerindeki cübbeyi çıkardı. "Kanı bozuk bir kızılla evlenen Cedrella'dan (1) beri böyle rezalet görmemişti ailemiz!" dedi, ismin sonuna ‘teyzem' eklemeye gerek duymadan. Bir kere o ağaçtan silindiniz mi ne Black soyadıyla ne de Black soyadına sahip herhangi biriyle hiçbir bağınız kalmamış demektir.

Rodolphus,  _ ‘Hey, çocuk farklı. Bu demek değildir ki aileni utandıracak bir şey yapacak.' _ şeklindeki düşüncesini kendine saklamayı tercih ederken, yavaşça ağarmaya başlayan kollarını aşağıya indirdi. "Haklısın. Sonuna kadar. Ben sadece aklından ne geçtiğini merak ediyorum." dedi, şuan sinirden köpüren kızı yatıştırmanın tek yolunun onu desteklemek olduğunu biliyordu.

"Orion Amcama yazacağım." diye cevap verdi Bellatrix, cevap vermek için bir kaç saniye durakladıktan sonra. Büyük Salon'dan bir hışımla çıktığında, kendisi de bilmiyordu elinden ne gelebileceğini. Gryffindor'dan birilerini ayarlayıp, kolayca Sirius'u hayatının geri kalanı boyunca felç edecek bir lanetli bir eşya bıraktırabilirdi kuş tüyü yastığının altına. Bir koridorda köşeye çekebilirdi, avcunun içi gibi öğrendiği zindanlarda haftalarca bulunmazdı zavallı çocuğun cesedi.

Yine de bu planlar Bellatrix için bile çok tehlikeliydi. Yaşayan ve ileride üreyebilecek bir Black'in kanını dökerek zaten oldukça az olan safkan soyundan bir kişinin daha eksilmesi değil, Lord'unun ona verdiği görevi tehlikeye atabilecek olmasıydı onu bu düşüncelerinden vazgeçiren. Ömrünün geri kalanını Azkaban denilen o cehennem çukurunda geçirmek değil, Lord'unu bir daha göremeyebilecek olmaktı şuan Büyük Salon'a dalıp hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan çocuğa bir Avada Kedavra laneti göndermesini engelleyen. Ve en önemlisi, Lord'unun planlarını açığa çıkarabilecek olmak, Lord'unun ona kızabilecek olması ihtimaliydi, Sirius Black'in Gryffindor kulesinde arkadaşlarıyla birlikte uyanabileceği her sabahın sebebi.

"Pekala." dedi Rodolphus. Sesinden, Bellatrix'in bu kadar insani bir çözüm önermesine şaşırdığı anlaşılıyordu. Hala tam olarak inanmadığı, kalkmış olan tek kaşından bariz belli olurken, "Seninle Baykuşhaneye kadar gelmemi ister misin?" diye sordu.

Bellatrix, tek elini önemsiz anlamında sağa sola sallarken, "Gerek yok." dedi. "Zaten önce kütüphaneye uğramam gerekecek. Yanımda ne parşömen ne de tüy kalem var." diye ekledi.

Israr etmenin zaten henüz sakinleşmeye başlamış Bellatrix'i yeniden sinirlendireceğini bildiği için, "Tamam." demekle yetindi Rodolphus. "Ortak Salon'da görüşürüz o zaman." diye ekledi. Arkasına dönmüş, guruldayan midesi Büyük Salon'dan gelen yemek kokularına doğru onu yönlendirirken, aniden aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi duraksadı. Başını, henüz çok uzaklaşmamış olan kıza doğru çevirip, "Hey."diye seslendi.

Bellatrix, kaşlarını çatmış, onu yolundan daha fazla alı koyma cesaretini gösteren Rodolphus'a çıkışmak üzereydi ki, endişeyle sağa sola bakınan çocuğun yüzünü gördüğünde duraksadı. Rodolpus, etrafta kimse olmadığından emin olduğunda, "Şifre ‘yatağan'." diye seslendi. Belllatrix'in başıyla onaylama mı yoksa teşekkür etme anlamında mı yaptığını bilemediği hareketinin ardından kütüphaneye giden yola açılan loş bir koridora sapmasını izledi. Kızın arka kıvrımlarının güzelliği ile gözlerine bir ziyafet çektikten sonra, sıra artık karnını doyurmaya gelmişti.

_ "Sevgili Orion Amca," _

Bellatrix, özenli bir şekilde tüy kalemini mürekkep hokkasına batırdı tekrardan. Bu sırada kendini ne yazacağını düşünmeye vermeye çalışıyordu, çünkü bir yanı dayanılmaz bir şekilde asasını kolundaki dövmeye dokundurmak, kızgınlığını, hislerini Lord'u ile paylaşmak için yanıp tutuşuyordu.

Ancak tabii ki de bunu yapamazdı. Lord'u sadece gerekli olduğunda kullanması talimatını vermişti bu henüz anlamadığı muska hakkında. Peki ne zaman gerekli olacaktı? Gerekli olması için bir olay çıkarabilir miydi acaba? Saçmalıyordu. İlk fırsatta Lucius ile konuşmak işe yarar mıydı acaba? Onun davalarını destekleyeceğinden  neredeyse emindi ve birilerini kendi taraflarına çektiğini haber vermek için Lord'unu rahatsız edebilirdi, değil mi?

Tüy kalemin ucundan bir miktar mürekkep sarı parşömene damlarken, düşünceleri toparladı. Lekelenen parşömeni buruşturup, tam isabetle en yakın çöp kutusuna gönderdi. Derin bir nefes alıp, mektubuna tekrardan başladı.

_ "Sevgili Orion Amca, _

_ Üzülerek tahmin ediyorum ki bu haberi ilk olarak benden duyuyorsunuz. Az önce, oğlunuz, kuzenim Sirius, Gryffindor Binası'na seçildi. Şahsi tavsiyem, ailemizin adını daha fazla utandırmadan önce onu buradan alıp, Durmstrang'a vermenizdir. _

_ Yeğeniniz, Bellatrix Black." _

Parşömen parçasını kendinden uzaklaştırarak mektubuna alıcı gözle baktı. Yeterince sade ve terbiyeliydi, aynı zamanda bu konuda kendi fikirlerini de belirtebildiğini düşünüyordu. Parşömeni dikkatli bir şekilde 3'e katladı. Arka tarafında, sağ alt köşeye Orion Black, sol üst köşeye ise Bellatrix Black yazdıktan sonra, asasıyla büyülü bir şekilde mühürledi.

Ayağa kalkarak, Baykuşhane'nin bulunduğu kuleye çıkan merdivenlerin yolunu tutmadan önce, _ ‘O solucan bütün bu uğraşlara değmez.'  _ diye düşünmeden edemedi. Şuan, belki de bu lanet okulda en çok özlediği yerde, yatağında, derin bir uykuya dalmış olabilirdi.

"Gaaaak!"

Baykuşhane'deki tek kuzgun, uzun boylu, siyah kıvırcık saçlı kızın zambak bahçesi hissi veren kokusunu tanıyarak kanatlarını çırptı. Bellatrix, uzattığı parmağına hevesle konan gece kadar kara kuzgununun parlak tüylerini okşadı. "Bunu doğrudan Walburga Amcama ulaştıracaksın, tamam mı Ozzy?" diye fısıldadı. Kuzgun, anladığını belirtircesine bir kez daha gakladı ve pençeleriyle Bellatrix'in mektubunu sıkı sıkı kavradı.

Bellatrix, bir süre ayın geniş ufkunda uzaklaşan kuzgununu, bir süre de kendisinin bir ormanda kaybolsa hiçbir şey anlamayacağı, kuşların ise yol gösterici olarak aldığını bildiği yanıp sönen yıldızları izledi. Kışın yaklaştığını haber veren serin rüzgarın saçlarını dans ettirmesine izin verdi. Neden Hogwarts'ta olduğunu değil, Hogwarts'ta olmanın neler getireceğini sorguladı ilk kez.

Bir süre sonra, nerede olduğunu merak edecek olan arkadaşları arasında endişe değil, tantana yaratmamak için, Baykuşhane'nin bulunduğu kuleden, Slytherin Zindanları'na inen uzun yolu arşınlamaya başladı.

"Tebrikler Alecto."

Alecto Corrow, bir elin sıkıca omuzunu kavramasıyla kardeşi Amycus ile ettiği sohbetten koparak, olduğu yerde sıçradı. Arkasını döndüğünde, Bellatrix'in ona sırıttığını gördüğünde hafifçe kızardı. "Teşekkür ederim, biliyorsun Bellatrix hala senin hakkın olduğunu düşünüyorum." dedi yakasında altın renkli Öğrenci Başı rozetini işaret ederek.

Slytherin Ortak Salonu'ndaki siyah deri koltuklardan birine yorgunlukla çöken Bellatrix, "Kimse bir firariyi Öğrenci Başkanı seçmez." dedi. Saat okuldaki ilk günleri için pekte erken değildi ve koskoca ortak salonda tek tük öğrenciler kalmıştı. Bunun da verdiği rahatlıkla artık parmaklarını acıtmaya başlamış olan topuklu ayakkabılarını zoraki de olsa şişmiş ayaklarından çıkararak, dik bir şekilde yere bıraktı. "Senin seçilmene sevindim, diğer binalardan biri olmasındansa..." dedi sözünü bitirmeden. Bacaklarını koltuk kenarına dikerken eteği hafifçe yukarı sıyrıldı.

"Saol." dedi Alecto. "İyi geceler" dileyen kardeşinin arkasından hafifçe el sallarken, halen tavanda parıldayan garip yeşil ışıkları hayranlıkla izleyen bir iki birinci sınıf öğrencisini yatakhanelerine kovaladı. Kızlar yatakhanesine doğru ilerlerken, Bellatrix'e "İyi geceler, yarın görüşürüz." dedi. Başını koltuğun diğer kenarından sarkıtmış, kıvırcık saçları neredeyse yere değecek olan Bellatrix, basit bir "İyi geceler." ile geçiştirdi sarışın kızı.

Anlaşılan kimsenin yokluğu hakkında endişelenmediğini düşünmeye başlayacaktı ki, erkekler yatakhanesinin olduğu taraftan gelen ayak sesleriyle, kafasını zoraki de olsa o tarafa çevirdi. Yüzünü göremese bile, gri, ipek yeşili pijama altının içinden bile belli olan kaslı bacaklardan, gelen adamın Rodolphus olduğunu anladı. Kendine çeki düzen verme gereği görmedi, hatta kimseyle konuşmak istemediğini belirtmek istercesine gözlerini kapadı.

"Seni merak ettim." dedi. Rodolphus'un sesi, Bellatrix'in kulaklarına oldukça yakından, tam karşısından geliyordu.

"Mektubu gönderdikten sonra biraz hava almak istedim." Rodolphus'un, şüpheli bir şekilde ‘hımm'layarak cevap vermesinin ardından "Merak etme, bir şeyler karıştırmıyorum." diye ekledi. Artık, ayağında çorap olduğu halde çok hafifte olsa ona bir adım daha yaklaşan Rodolphus'un dizlerini parmak uçlarında hissederken, kendisinden etkilendiği ayan beyan ortada olan çocuğun bir şey, herhangi bir şey denemesi halinde hızlı davranabilmek için, eli yavaşça asasına doğru gitti.

Sandığının aksine, Rodolphus, hiç bir ters hareket yapmadan, yavaşça ondan uzaklaştı. "Pekala, iyi geceler o zaman. Yarın 1 yıl sonra okuldaki ilk günümüz, sen de dinlensen iyi olur." dedi, yavaşça oturduğu koltukta doğrulan kadına.

Gönülsüzce de olsa, Rodolphus'a hak verdi Bellatrix. Yere bıraktığı ayakkabılarını eline alarak, kızlar yatakhanesinin yolunu tuttu. Yarın, yorucu bir gün olacaktı.

  
  


Episode 3 - The Proffesor

 

"Abla, abla! Uyan!"

Koyu gri, yine de gümüşün o hafif parlaklığına sahip yumuşak saten çarşafların arasında siyah, gür kıvırcık saçları yatağın görünen her kısmına yayılmış bir baştan çıkan memnuniyetsiz bir homurdanma yankılandı Slytherin Kızlar Yatakhanesi'nde. Bellatrix Black, oldukça rahat yatakta kendi etrafında bir iki tur dönüp, yüzünü kuş tüyü yastığından kaldırmayarak geldiğini bildiği sabaha karşı kazanamayacağı mücadelesine devam etti. Kardeşi Andromeda olduğuna kanaat getirdiği ses, kalkması üzerine daha fazla ısrar etmiyor olsa da, yatağının başında bekleyen silüetini hissedebiliyordu. En sonunda dirençlerini kırarak göz kapaklarını aralayıp, olduğu yerde doğruldu.

Siyah, gösterişsiz terliklerini giyerken, henüz bulanık olan görüşünü düzeltmek için gözlerini ovaladı. Olduğu yerde gerinme ve esneme hareketleri ile kaslarını tekrardan kendi kontrolüne geçirmeye çabalarken, sağ elini Andromeda'ya doğru yönelterek dört parmağını iki kere ileri doğru sallayıp, ona gitmesi için talimat verdi.

Andromeda, omuzlarını silkip, çıkış kapısında onları bekleyen Narcissa haricinde bomboş olan yatakhanede ilerlerken, arkası dönük bir şekilde "Kahvaltıda görüşürüz abla." diye seslendi  en sonunda siyah saten geceliğinin örtmenin yanından bile geçmediği bacaklarının üzerinde doğrulmayı becermiş olan Bellatrix'e. Henüz ses telleri normal gerginliklerine dönmemiş olan Bellatrix, "Görüşürüz." diye homurdanmakla yetindi sadece, kendini konuşmaya pek zorlamadan.

Kardeşleri yatakhaneden ayrıldıktan sonra, Hogwarts'ta geçirdiği 6 sene boyunca her sabahki ritüni devam etti. Güzel bir duş, etrafta kimsecikler olmadığı için kısa bir süre çıplak gezinme zevkine ulaşmak, Kristal Küre'den dışarıda havanın nasıl olduğunu kontrol etmek, -Sltyherin zindanları Hogwarts'ın dibinde olduğu için Slytherin binasına mensup öğrenciler Kulelerde yaşayanların aksine pencereden bakıp bugün hangi kalınlıkta giyinmeleri gerektiğine karar veremiyorlardı, bunun için dışarıda hava durumunun nasıl olduğunu gösteren ve söyleyen; örneğin, rüzgarlı, rüzgarsız v.b., Kristal Küre vardı.- giyinmek, saçlarını bir iki tel tokayla tutturup özensiz ancak bir o kadar da çekici bir hale getirmek ve son olarak makyaj yapmak. Ancak bu sabahı diğer sabahlardan ayıran bir his vardı içinde.

Bugünün mükemmel yada berbat geçeceğine dair bir öngörü yada önsezi değildi bu, hayır. Bellatrix'in Kehanetlerle arası hiçbir zaman iyi olmamıştı zaten. Benliğini dolduran bu hissi tam anlamıyla tanımlayamasa da, ‘özlem' şeklinde ifade edebilirdi. Hayır, bir yıl uzakta kaldıktan sonra Hogwarts'ı ne kadar özlediğine dair bir duygu seli de değildi bu. Tam aksine, Lord'uyla geçirdiğio bir yıla ait özlemdi kalbini, içini kaplayan. Tamamen yalnız olduğunun ve Lord'unun asasıyla kolundaki iz arasındaki bir santimetre kadar uzakta olduğunu bilmek ise pek yardımcı olmuyordu.

Zoraki de olsa, hisleri yüzünde Lord'unu boş yere rahatsız edemeyeceğini kendine kabul ettirdikten sonra, Bellatrix son bir kez kendini devasa boy aynasında kontrol etti. Mükemmel gözüktüğüne kanaat getirdiğinde, derin bir iç çekerek Slytherin Kızlar Yatakhanesi'nin soğuk, yılan kabartmalarıyla bezenmiş taş duvarları arasından ayrıldı.

"Günaydın Bella!"

Bellatrix Black, Büyük Salo'nun adına yakışır derecedeki büyük kapısından adımını attığı anda, Slytherin ve Gryffindor'daki bir çok, Ravenclaw ve Hufflepuff masalarından ise hatırı sayılır sayıda çift gözün kendi üzerine kenetlenmesinden memnun, siyah cübbesi, aynı renkteki saçları ile ahenkli bir şekilde savrularak, sesin geldiği yöne doğru ilerledi. Ona seslenen kişi, elbette günün bu saatinde kendisiyle böyle neşeli bir tonda konuşmaya cesaret edebilecek olan tek insandı, Rodolphus.

Sınıflara ve akrabalık derecelerine göre hiyerarşik bir oturma düzenine sahip Slytherin Masası'nın, kendisi için ayrılmış ve Rodolphus'un tam karşısında olan en ön sıradaki sandalyesine otururken, masada kahvaltıları bitmek üzere olan arkadaşlarına "Günaydın." demekle yetindi. Ağızları dolu olan Crabbe, Goyle ve Corrow'lar, ona başlarıyla selam verirken, masadaki diğer kafalardan sessiz "Günaydın." mırıltıları yükseldi.

Tabağına oldukça fazla meyve ve biraz da düşük kalorili pankeklerden dolduran Bellatrix, düşünceli, daha doğrusu hala ayılamamış denebilecek bir şekilde dalgın dalgın etrafını seyrederken, Rodolphus'un ona bir kağıt uzatmasıyla kendine geldi. Sorgulayan gözlerle karşısında yüzünde kendinden memnun bir gülümsemeyle oturan adamı süzerken, kağıdı açtı. Okudukları pek hoşuna gitmemiş olacaktı ki yüzü buruştu.

Deri çantasından bir kağıt ve kalem çıkardı. Rodolphus'un verdiği kağıda bakarak aynı anda kendi notlarını almaya başladı. Bir yandan da "Hımm, bugün Gryffindor ile KSKS, yarın yine Gryffindor ile İksir ve Ravenclaw ile Tılsım. Bakalım, çarşamba Hufflepuff ile Bitkibilim, ardından Simya. Perşembe yine Gryffindor ile Aritmansi ve cuma tekrardan Gryffindor ile Antik Yazılar."

Not almayı bitirdiğinde, kağıdı kendisinden uzaklaştırıp, yüzünü az öncekine oranla daha da bir buruşturdu. "Ne kadar mükemmel bir ders programı." diye söylendi. Kağıdı, katlayıp çantasına yerleştirdi. Kendine bir bardak portakal suyu koyarken, "Sen neler alıyorsun?" diye sordu.

"Eh, neredeyse senin aldığın her şeyi. Sadece bende Aritmansi yerine Biçim değiştirme ve Antik Rünler yerine Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı var." diye cevap verirken Rodolphus, Bellatrix'in aksine sabah uyarıcısı olarak kendine bir bardak çekirdekleri yeni çekilmiş taze Guatemala kahvesi koydu. Ah tabii bir de Profesör'lerin bakmadığından emin olduğu anda, cübbesinin iç cebinden çıkarıp kahve fincanının içine boca ettiği diğer uyarıcı da vardı.

"Neyse en azından McGonagall'ın bu sene benim kuyruğumda dolanması için hiçbir sebebi yok." diye teselli etti kendini Bellatrix. Aslına bakarsanız kendi döneminde oldukça zeki bir cadıydı. Dersleri çoğunda uyumasına ve ödevlere özen göstermemesine rağmen hiçbir zaman sorun olmamış, 4. sınıfa kadar sınavlarında, 5. sınıfta ise SBD'lerde neredeyse mükemmel notlar almıştı. Eğer isteseydi, Biçim Değiştirme gibi bir ana dersin de FYBS'sini alabilirdi ancak, bu sene McGonagall ile uğraşmak, daha doğrusu yaşlı cadının onunla uğraşması en son istediği şeylerden biriydi.

Bellatrix kahvaltısını bitirmek üzereydi ki, masadaki hareketlenme onu uyaradığında, senenin ilk dersine geç kalmak istemediğini fark etti. Kendi sınıflarına dağılan kardeşlerine, sabah sinirini üzerinden atmış olabildiği için gülümseyerek "İyi dersler." dilerken, çantasına son bir yeşil elma atıp, uyku nahoşluğunu farklı bir şekilde üzerinden atmış Rodolphus ile birlikte Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma sınıfının yolunu tuttu.

"Günaydın arkadaşlar, ismim Profesör Miles von Karma. Bu sene Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersinize ben gireceğim."

Profesörlerin Hogwarts'ta öğrencilerin aksine bir kılık kıyafet uygulamaları yoktu. Yine de bir çoğu, göze çok batmayan koyu renklerdeki cübbeleri tercih ederlerdi. Sınıfa sırtını dönmüş, kara tahtaya büyük harflerle ismini yazmakta olan Profesör von Karma'nın da diğerlerinden pek bir farkı yoktu.

Siyaha çok yakın, oldukça koyu bir mor tonunda cübbe giymiş olan von Karma, öğrencilere yüzünü döndüğünde ise , kıyafetini yakasını ilikleyen lacivert bir bronş ile özelleştirdiği fark ediliyordu. 30'larının sonlarında görünen adamın koyu gri renkteki saçları ise onu daha yaşlı değil, daha olgun ve bir bakıma daha çekici gösteriyordu. En azından Bellatrix'in bakışları Miles'ın biçimli vücudundan karizmatik çenesine ve derin bakan broşuyla aynı renkteki gözlerine doğru çıkarken, o şekilde düşünmesine yol açmıştı.

"Derse geçmeden önce, sizleri tanımak isterim." diyen adam, masasının üzerinde derli toplu bir şekilde duran kağıtlardan en üsttekini eline aldı. Öğrenci listesinin en üstündeki ismi okudu. "Black, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix, kendinden emin, dimdik bir şekilde ayağa kalktı. Bunun, Profesörlerin her zaman yaptığı öğrencilerinin yüzünü öğrenme safhası olduğundan emin bir şekilde, yerine oturmak üzereydi ki, Profesör'ün "Hey, dur, daha oturma." diyen sesiyle olduğu yerde mıhlandı.

"Sizleri tanımak isterim dediğimde bunu içten söylemiştim. Bana biraz ailenden, kendinden, neler yapmaktan hoşlandığından falan bahset."

Şaşkınlıkla bir iki kere ağzını açıp kapayan Bellatrix, Gryffindor bölümünden gelen bir bir uğultu ve hemen yanında oturan Rodolphus'un onu dürtmesi üzerine aceleyle kendine çeki düzen verdi. Tekrardan başı dik, kendini beğenmiş duruşunu takındı.

"Bellatrix Black. Black ailesinin son kuşağının en büyük ve gururlu üyesiyim.  2 kardeşim var, Andromeda ve Narcissa Black. Andromeda 6, Narcissa 4. sınıfta. Yakında onlarla da tanışırsınız."

Miles, "Hıhım." diye Bellatrix'in dediklerini onaylarken, elindeki kağıda bir şeyler karaladı. "Ee, Bayan Black, neler yapmaktan hoşlanırsınız?"

"Karanlık Sanatlar."

Bellatrix, Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersinde olduğunun bilincinde olmasına rağmen, bu dürüst aynı zamanda bir o kadar da cesur cevabı vermekten çekinmemişti. En başta, "Karanlık Sanatlarla uğraşılmaz Slytherin'den 10 puan!" şeklinde bir cevap bekleyen Gryffindorlular olmak üzere, bütün sınıf nefeslerini tutmuş, yeni Profesörlerinin bütün bir sene boyunca sürecek olan bu savaşın ilk cephesindeki cevabı merakla bekliyorlardı.

Daha ilk günden binasının puan kaybına -nasılsa diğer derslerde becerileriyle bunu telafi edebilirdi- hatta bir cezaya bile razı bir şekilde beklerken, Profesör von Karma'nın yüzüne yayılan gülümsemeyle günün ikinci şaşkınlığını yaşadı.

"Karanlık Sanatlar pek de bir hobi sayılmaz Bayan Black. Gözlemlerime göre söyleyebilirim ki, Karanlık Sanatlarla hobi olarak uğraşmaya başlasanız bile, bir süre sonra bir bakmışsınız ki sizi kendine hapsetmiş. Hayatınızı emmiş, kurutmuş ve sizden geriye hiçbir şey kalmamış olur." Bu cümlelerin ardından Miles, sınıfta sıraların arasında gezinmeye başladı. Artık sadece Bellatrix'e değil, bütün öğrencilere hitap ediyordu. "Aynı anda hem hobi olarak Karanlık Sanatlar'ı araştırıp, hem de normal hayatınıza devam etmeyi beklemeyin. O, öyle bir dipsiz kuyudur ki, yavaş yavaş elinizden her şeyi alır. Önce arkadaşlarınızı, ardından servetinizi ve ailenizi. Son olarak ise bedeninizi ve ruhunuzu."

Profesör von Karma, tekrardan kara tahtanın önündeki yerini alıp, Bellatrix'e döndü. "Sizin gibi zeki ve güzel bir cadının başına bu korkunç olayların gelmesini istemem."

Bellatrix, yüzünün kızarmasını engellemek için bütün iradesini kullanırken, yanı başında oturan Rodolphus'un yerinde rahatsızca kıpırdandığını hissetti.

"Düşünün Bayan Black, düşünün. Karanlık Sanalar dışında da ilgi alanlarınız vardır eminim, yoksa sizin için çok geç demektir. Okumak, yazmak, spor, resim, sanat, müzik..."

Profesör von Karma, aklına gelen şıkları saymaya devam ediyordu ki, Bellatrix "Quidditch." diyerek sözünü kesti. Ardından, aklına sonradan bir şey gelmiş gibi devam etti. "Ayrıca yalnızken şarkı söylemeyi ve çıplak dolaşmayı severim."

Slytherin grubu yoğunlukta olmak üzere, bazı Gryffindor'ların bile katıldığı çıkaranların neredeyse hepsinin erkek olmasından kaynaklanan kalın bir uluma sınıfta yankılandı. Profesör von Karma'nın ifadesinde hiçbir değişiklik olmazken, kısa bir süre sonra elini sallayarak sınıfa susmaları gerektiğini belirtti.

"Çok güzel Bayan Black. Eğer bu sene takımda olacaksanız sizi Quidditch oynarken izlemek isterim. Güzel bir sene geçirmemiz dileğiyle, oturabilirsiniz."

Bellatrix, dediği hiçbir şeye karşı beklediği tepkiyi vermeyen bu adam karşısında hayretinin duyumsanmaması için olabildiğince sakin ve ciddiyetle hareket ederek yerine geri oturdu.  Onun ardından Alecto kendini tanıtmak için kalkarken, dersin geri kalanında da olacağı gibi Bellatrix ilgisinin tamamını üzerine çekmeyi becerebilen nadir insanlardan biri olan Miles von Karma'dan bakışlarını alamadı.

"Gelecek hafta gelmeden önce 6. sınıfta işlediğiniz Affedilmez Lanetler hakkında bir ödev hazırlamanızı istiyorum. 35 santimetreden kısa olmayacak, ancak herhangi bir kaynaktan da yararlanmanızı istemiyorum. Sadece geçtiğimiz sene aklınızda kalanları yazacaksınız. Dağılabilirsiniz."

Her ders sonunda olduğu gibi, sınıf birden yüksek desibelli düzensiz uğultu ve gürültüye maruz kaldı. Ödev hakkında söylenenlerden tutun da, bu derste arkadaşları hakkında bilmedikleri bazı şeyleri öğrenen öğrencilerin bir birbirleri ve diğerleri hakkındaki dedikodularına kadar, 4 saat boyunca çenesini çoğunlukla kapalı tutabilmiş genç kitle rahatça ses çıkarabilme haklarını sömürüyorlardı.

Boşuna çıkardığı çantasını aceleyle toparlayan Bellatrix bile, her ne kadar yaptıkları derse boş geçmiş olarak bakıyor olsa da, Rodolphus hakkında bile bilmediği bir şey öğrenmişti, genç adam at veya binilebilir sihirli hayvanları sürmeyi seviyordu. Rodolphus ile oturup kendileri hakkında bu gibi şeyler konuşmaya hiç hevesleri ve fırsatları olmamıştı evet, ancak yine de Weasley'in saçma sapan muggle aletlerinden bahsedeceğini tahmin edebilmesine rağmen bir yıl boyunca Lord'undan başka gördüğü ender insanlardan olan genç adamın ne cevap vereceği hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile olmaması Bellatrix'e garip gelmişti.

Kafasında, ne dün, ne de bu sabahki düşüncelerinden eser kalmamış, hiç te huyuna uygun olmayan bir dalgınlıkla kapıdan çıkmak üzereydi ki Bellatrix, Profesör'ün masasının olduğu taraftan gelen "Bayan Black, sizinle biraz özel olarak konuşabilir miyiz." sesiyle irkilerek geriledi. Kaşlarını çatmış, durumdan hiçte hoşnut gözükmeyen Rodolphus'a, "Öğle yemeğinde görüşürüz, bekleme." diyerek genç adamı gönderdi.

Bütün öğrenciler çıktıktan sonra, Miles, Bellatrix'e kapıyı arkasından kapamasını işaret etti. Bellatrix, Profesör'ün dediğini uygulayıp, masadaki bir ton dosyanın arasında kaybolmuş adama doğru yaklaştı. "Evet?" diye sordu, aceleci bir şekilde.

"Ah, önemli bir şey değil Bayan Black." dedi Miles.  Kafasını gömdüğü kağıtlardan kaldırıp, Bellatrix'in ilk görüşte ve sonraki görüşlerinde de etkilendiği koyu lacivert bakışlarını kadına dikti. "Sadece bugün derste söylediğiniz konuda ne kadar ciddi olduğunuzu merak ediyorum."

"Hangisi Profesör? Şarkı söylemem mi yoksa çıplak gezmem mi?"

"Karanlık Sanatlar, Bayan Black."

Bellatrix, zihnini delip geçen lacivertlerin sahibine her geçen saniye hem daha da hayran kaldığını, hem de daha fazla sinirlendiğini hissediyordu. Başka herhangi bir profesör, gerek sınıfta gerekse şuan olsun onu ölesiye azarlamış olurdu. Bu adam, nasıl bu kadar sakin kalabiliyordu?

"Ciddiydim Profesör. Karanlık Sanatlar ilgimi çekiyor, Karanlık Sanatlar'ı okuyup, araştırırken zevk alıyorum. Ve bunu belirtmekten de çekinmiyorum."

"Ve çekinmemelisin de. Hoşlandığın şeyler senin bir parçandır. Önemli olan o şeylerin senin bir parçan olmaktan çıkıp sen olmamasıdır. Eğer bir zamanlar ilgi alanlarından biri Karanlık Sanatlar olan bir adamın hikayesini dinlemek istersen, odama uğrayabilirsin."

Bellatrix, Miles von Karma'nın son dediğine, hatta dediği herhangi bir şeye kulak asmadan masasının yanında dikilmeye devam etti. Kim olduğunu, ne olduğunu biliyordu, kim olacağını da biliyordu. Hiç kimse, hatta kendi anne ve babası bile ona bu konuda ders veremezdi.

Genç kadının keçi inadının öyle kolayca kırılamayacağını fark eden Miles ise, fazla üstelememeye karar vermişti. "Ayrıca, Profesör Dumbledore senin daha önceki Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma hocalarında aranın pek iyi olmadığını belirtmişti. Umarım ki tabularını yıkan öğretmenin ben olurum. Gidebilirsiniz Bayan Black."

Bellatrix, tek kelime etmeden sadece başıyla hafif bir selam vermekle yetindi. Sınıftan çıkarken, Miles von Karma'nın gözlerinin halen onun üzerinde olduğunu fark etmemişti.   


End file.
